


altruism exists for the foolish (and we are much too ancient for that)

by postfixrevolution



Series: love (and other virtues) are for children [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Wordcount: 1.500-2.000, because introspection, how do you even tag this kind of fic i mean 0 words that's so unassuming, not really shippy, total abuse of figurative language oops, visual storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/pseuds/postfixrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki rots away on the throne and wonders, a little, why it seems so <i>bland</i> now that he has it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	altruism exists for the foolish (and we are much too ancient for that)

**Author's Note:**

> [5/4] : If the images on this ever disappear again, leave a comment so that I can fix it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~damn; should have used a different font uGH~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Wow, formatting this was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Because of that fact, the rest of the series won't be illustrated like this; sorry...


End file.
